School Boy Crush
by rock n elemental
Summary: First chapter is the summary...Zutara, present day...slight Taang and Sukka too. Rated T. Chapter 11 is up! Hope you like it Read and Review please!
1. Starting off with a summary

School Boy Crush

_School Boy Crush_

Present Day-ish

Zutara

Summary: What if Zuko was a regular kid until his family's apartment caught fire and he tried to save his mother? What if after, he has a scar and his father blames him for his mother's death? Zuko must move to his uncle's house in a small town, he meets a beautiful girl named Katara who is in an abusive relationship with a guy named Jet. After Zuko and Katara meet, zuko tells her it's not okay to just let Jet take control because he won't change.

(Azula will rarely show up in this story and Mai is Zuko's Ex so this is a full on ZUTARA fan fiction so if you don't like Zutara then you shouldn't read this! (Aang is Katara's long time friend so they never saw each other as datable so it's also a slight Taang story too!))

Katara: 16 years old, over-achiever, who's good at nearly everything, She's Shy and modest. She Loves music and she is very quiet unless she's making a point. She is an optimist and tries to make everyone happy, even if it hurts her. She sings dances and plays many instruments but favors guitar and piano. She has Dark Brown hair, Electric Blue eyes, caramel skin tone, athletic but slim figure like the dancer she is and is average height, and loves the colors blue, white, and silver.

Zuko: 17 years old, punk-rebel (at least that's how he dresses), he's slightly dark and depressing, he is very out spoken but also very shy when it comes to meeting new people or experiencing new things, very athletic. He also loves music, but he also likes to draw and write. He's a good singer and guitarist as is Katara. He has Black hair, Honey yellow eyes, slightly pale skin tone, lean athletic structure and is very tall, and loves the colors red, black, and gold.

Sokka: 17 years old, terrible comedian, loves meat, Suki's Boyfriend and Katara's older Brother. Tall, brown hair blue eyes lean figure outgoing.

Aang: 15 years old, short, spiky brown hair, and grey eyes, outgoing. He loves animals; he has a Golden Retriever, Appa, and a Siamese cat, momo. He's a vegetarian. Lives with his Uncle Gyatso.

Suki: 17 years old, pretty, funny, shy, sweet, and sokka's girlfriend but one of Katara's best friends. Brown hair, brown eyes, strong and tall.

Toph: Blind 15 year old, smart, funny and sees with her feet. Black hair, and clouded teal eyes. Loves music.

I'll get into more detail during the story, however it's getting late here and I wanted to put the description of my Zutara story out there! I know the aging is close but I mean come on if I want this to work they have to be in school together! Anyway, Sokka and Katara live with their dad; I don't want it to be like he's off in Iraq or something because that's terribly sad. So, Hopefully I can write a chapter a day but with school coming it might be hard! Okay I think I'm gonna pass out, Night Guys hope you guys like it when I start posting!

Rock n elemental


	2. Our Main Charaters

**Hey Guys, sorry it's so short... I just wanted to say It takes place in america and because Zuko is moving in from a different state he has to take some sophmore classes as a junior. Italics mean thoughts... but I'm guessing you knew that.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**rock n elemental**

* * *

School Boy Crush

Zuko's POV

_I hate moving, you have to make new friends and get on new teacher's good or bad side… new classes ugh! I just hope rivertown isn't as boring as it sounds…_

"Uncle, how much longer until we get there?" Saying this makes me feel even more home sick.

"Not much longer Zuko, you must be patient. When we get there I expect you will unpack eat dinner and sleep. You start school tomorrow."

"What?! Tomorrow? Why tomorrow? Why can't I settle in first?"

"Zuko you must go tomorrow so you don't have to catch up. It is a wise decision. Here's your schedule." As I look at my schedule I groan.

Home room: Ms. Kana (Report here for monthly progress reports) Building B, Room 213

Period One: Professor Zhao, AP History 7:30-8:10 Building A, Room 135

Period Two: Professor Pakku, Chamber Choir 8:20-9:05 Building C, Room 345

Period Three: Professor Jeong Jeong, AP Chemistry 9:15-10:00 Building C, Room 304

Period Four: Professor Bato, Gym/Drivers Ed 10:10-10:55 Auditorium/Gymnasium/Cafe, meet in locker rooms at 10:10 and head into Gym at 10:15

Period Five: Professor Feng, Geometry 11:05-11:45, Building A, Room 112

Second Lunch: 11:55-12:25 Building Auditorium/Gymnasium/Café, you may eat outside by the pond if you wish.

Period 6: Professor Bumi, Art 12:35-1:15, Building B Room 224

Period 7: Professor Chey, English 1:25-2:10

Announcements and dismissal: 2:10-2:20

I look out my window as my uncle Iroh stops at a light, I see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walk down the sidewalk. I look at the clock its 5:30. _She must be headed home_ I think to myself as we pull into my uncle's driveway. I grab my bags and head into the house and he shows me to my room, but all I can think about is that gorgeous girl.

--

Katara's POV

The sun is setting, autumn leaves shaking as I walk down the sidewalk to my house. On my way I see Iroh driving a boy about my age in the direction of his house. _I wonder who that boy was, and why was he with Iroh?_ I shrug it off walking into my house and heading upstairs. I walk into my room take off my shoes and backpack putting them near my door. I turn on my computer only to hear Sokka, my older brother, calling me downstairs. I get up and walk downstairs.

"Yes Sokka?" I say annoyed.

"Hey sis, how was the after-school-thing-a-ma-jig?" He says this almost as if he actually cares but I know better.

"It was good but all you care about is if Suki said something about you, right?" Suki is this girl my brother has a huge crush on, she's also one of my best friends.

"Well not that, you know, your thing-ma-jig isn't important too, but did she?"

"She did, but I swore sister secrecy not to tell you, and I never break a promise to my sister!" I start walking away counting down to when he'll call me back. _3…2…1_

"Katara, wait!" _I hate it when I'm right._ "What about your brother who loves you?"

"I love you too Sokka but a promise is a promise!" I walk upstairs ignoring his silent pleas. I sit in my computer chair, hitting play on iTunes. I see that Aang (Airborn13), Toph (xEarthAngelx), and Suki (TwrlGrl24) are on AIM so I start talking to them.

BeachBabe101: Hey guys, what's up?

Airborn13:Hi Katara! Nothing goin' on here…

xEarthAngelx: Hey, I'm bored…

TwrlGrl24: Did you tell him?

BeachBabe101: I don't break promises and the only thing going on here is that Sokka is being demanding and I saw a really cute guy in Iroh's car….

Airborn13: What promise? A Boy? Who's Iroh?

xEarthAngelx: Do you think Iroh has a son?

TwrlGrl24: Iroh's that old guy that owns the Jasmine Dragon isn't he? And thanks Kat

BeachBabe101: A Promise to Suki, yes a boy I couldn't get a really good look at him because of the sun but he is cute, no if Iroh had a son I'd know by now. Yes Suki that's who he is but I wish you would say elderly. I hope he goes to our school! I gotta go, Sokka… and I think my dad's home. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!

xEarthAngelx: Peace Out!

TwrlGrl24: Bye!

Airborn13: I'm so confused….See ya Katara!

BeachBabe101 has signed off.

* * *

**Thats the end of the first chapter, sorry it was so short!**


	3. School Begining

I'm sorry it took forever to update, I'm writing more as you read (Well while I update) but I felt like I cheated you guys so here's another Chapie! I hope you like it!

rock n elemental

* * *

_School Boy Crush_

Present Day-ish

Zutara

Summary: What if Zuko was a regular kid until his family's apartment caught fire and he tried to save his mother? What if after, he has a scar and his father blames him for his mother's death? Zuko must move to his uncle's house in a small town, he meets a beautiful girl named Katara who is in an abusive relationship with a guy named Jet. After Zuko and Katara meet, zuko tells her it's not okay to just let Jet take control because he won't change.

* * *

The first day of school (for Zuko)

It's also the last day of September meaning everyone goes to homeroom for progress reports.

Katara's POV

I walk into the school courtyard tired as ever. I wait for Aang and Toph to show up and forget that Sokka and Suki just **magically** had to pee at the same time. _Those two can be so obvious even dad could see through it! Sorry Dad._ It's there that I see the boy from last night. I see he has a scar, though I hardly pay attention to it. His long black hair and strong body structure hypnotize me. He looks up as I suddenly feel a very tight grip on my arm. I let out a squeak of pain and I'm turned and facing Jet, my boyfriend.

"What were you looking at?" He says accusingly. "Were you looking at that ugly scarred New-boy Freak?"

"No, Jet I wasn't, Please just let me go." I plead.

"But, Katara I thought you loved me…" He says roughly.

In a moment of panic, I say, "I do really I do, but you're hurting me. I was looking at some kid's car! I swear!"

"You better be telling the truth." He lets me go and I look at the boy's shocked face I turn from him and walk into my Gran-Gran's Classroom. I sit in my chair at the back and pull my hair out of its braid. I rub my bruised arm from over my sweater as Toph and Aang walk in. Toph feels me and sits at the desk next to mine putting her feet up on the desk top while Aang takes the seat in front of her. _He must like her… I KNOW she likes him._ I look at the door waiting for Suki and there he is, the one boy. He looks at me and we just stare at each other for what seemed like hours, then Suki came around him looking flustered with irritated lips and messy hair. I look at her and she sits in front of me.

"Where's your brush?" I ask quietly glancing over at the boy who was slowly walking over to Gran-Gran.

"Why? I really need it…." By now I'm sure she's blushing.

"I'll brush your hair after I brush mine okay? Plus, why is your hair so messed up, did Sokka accidentally stumble into the girls bathroom?" I whisper knowingly. She hands me the brush and I see Zuko looking at me so I brush my hair to show off, then I start brushing Suki's short hair. "Do you have a hair tie?" Thinking I was going to braid it then Gran-Gran cut off Suki's answer.

"Kids, We have a new student at our school. This is Zuko Sozin. Tell us a little about yourself then take a seat by my Granddaughter Katara, she's in the back, with the black shirt, Sweater and skirt."

"Hi… I'm Zuko, I like Red, Black and Gold, Sports, music, ummm I'm afraid of falling and I don't talk very much." _Zuko. Zuko Sozin. Hmmm, well it matches. Oh my gosh he's going to sit right next to me! I can't believe it! Stay Calm, Be cool._ I smile and take out a piece of paper as Gran-Gran starts calling names for Progress reports. I write on the paper 'Hey Zuko, I'm Katara, I was wondering, since it's your first day, maybe, if we have the same lunch, we could sit next to each other. You know?' and I pass it to him and he looks shocked, almost as if he's never passed notes before. He opened it slowly, like something might jump out at him and when he read it he smiled softly and he started writing. I heard a tap on my desk and saw that Suki was holding out a hair band and I took it and then I heard my name so I went up to the front of the room and took my report card and saw I had straight A's and A+'s.

I got back to my desk and slid into my chair and saw my note on my desk and I looked at Zuko and he smiled and nodded for me to open it and so I did and I smiled at what it said.

'Dear Katara,

I'd love to have lunch with you, I mean if that's okay with your friends, but I think it would be nice to have some new friends. So, Mrs. Kana is your Grandmother? That must be a little weird…

Zuko S.'

I giggled a bit at how formal he was and I replied, 'Dude its cool, you don't have to be so formal! Yeah she's my Gran-Gran. My friends will be cool with you hangin' but my brother might not be. Lol he's kind of a jerk when it comes to me and guys!'

I sent it over and he got a kind of sad worried look and I started to braid the top half of Suki's hair in a French Braid. I had just put the tie in her hair when Zuko sent it back to me. 'I'm not worried about your brother so much as your boyfriend, I mean it's none of my business but it looked to be a tight grip on you arm this morning, and is he always that controlling? Because if he is, it's not healthy for you. I know, I should mind my own business but I just don't want my only friend to get hurt…' I was shocked. _Had he really seen all that?_ I picked up my pencil to start writing something when the bell rung. I looked over at him, he still looked sad and he looked at me then got up to go to first period. I put my things in my bag and head for Building A for Professor Zhao's lecture.

Zuko's POV

_Building A, Room 135… Katara, she has the most gorgeous eyes, and hair, and skin tone….NO! Building A, Room 135… Building A, Room 135. I wonder why she takes her boyfriend's crap, she seems to be completely capable of speaking her mind, and she seems strong enough to take him. Ah, Building A, Room 135, just where I need to be._ I walk into the room with hardly anyone in it and walk up to the teacher. "Professor Zhao?"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" He replies annoyed.

"Sir, I'm a new student and I was wondering-" I say but he cuts me off.

"Oh good, good. Take a seat where you wish." I turn around thinking this guy is psychotic and I see Katara's Boyfriend sitting at a desk laughing with his friend and I sit away from them in the back and then I look at the door and I see Katara and the short black haired girl from homeroom walk in. Katara sees me and stops, then she looks at her boyfriend and back at me and mouth's 'Sorry' she then looks back at the group of guys and her boyfriend pulls her down sharply in a desk next to his and then pulls the desk right next to him so she can't get out. I'm afraid for her. The Late bell rings and Professor Zhao starts talking and I realize he talks about nothing but how he should've been Admiral Zhao, but he got shot in the leg in battle. So I watch Katara to make sure she's okay and once Zhao told us to work in our books and went into his office, her boyfriend tried to push his hand up her skirt. I get tense and I notice Katara unzipped her sweater and she's wearing a tank top and she has bruises on her shoulders, but I bring my attention back to her skirt. He pushes his hand further and she moves her leg and looks at her desk. He mutters something I can't make out but I'm proud of Katara for moving her legs away from his despicable grasp.

Katara's POV

Jet's Hands leave my leg as I move away and he glares at me making me look at my desk. He starts scolding me in a whisper so no one but us can hear. "You need to check yourself, I call the shots, remember? What I say, goes. I'll let it slide for now, but you better show up at my house tonight." Tears well up in my eyes and I open my book and I try to blink away my tears and then I look over at Zuko, he glances at me worriedly. And I sit sniffling through class. Once the bell rings I wait until Jet leaves and then I get out of my desk and hug Toph and she holds me tightly. Zuko walks up to us, and Toph asks, "Can I help you?"

Zuko's POV

She's not the only smart-ass around, but she'll learn with time. "Not unless you can make Katara's boyfriend less of an ass."

"Good point I guess, but how did you know? Katara hasn't told anyone but me."

Katara steps in, "He saw me and Jet in the courtyard and I assume what just happened."

"I did, but what's important right now is that we get you to third period okay."

"I'm Toph, Sugar Queen's bestie, who are you and why do you care so much and what class do you have next?"

"My name's Zuko, I care because she's my only friend here and, chamber choir with Professor Pakku."

"Well, you take Sugar Queen with you, it's her next class too and you have two friends now." She punches me in the arm hard and hugs Katara, telling her everything will turn out alright.

Katara and I walk out of the room and building with me rubbing her back. "Question, does she always hit her 'friends' that hard? Or is it just me?" She laughed! _Oh, Katara, your laughter is so beautiful_.

"Well, I'm surprised she actually hit your arm the first time, normally she hits people really hard right in the chest, knocking the wind out of you." As she says this she touches where I should've been hit, and it sends a shock through my entire body. I laugh to lighten the mood.

"I guess I'm lucky then… So what kind of things do we sing in Choir?"

"Eh, Foreign things, lullabies, Things Gran-Pakku thinks his other classes can't handle."

"Gran-Pakku?"

"Yeah he's my Grandfather and you already know my Grandmother. So speaking of Family, How do you know Iroh?"

"He's my uncle, I came to live with him after…" I touch my scar, and we walk into choir as the late bell rings. "I'll tell you about that later… okay?"

"Okay, You see that guy over there in the blue shirt and Jeans, with the girl, from first period?" I nod my head, "That's my brother Sokka and his Girlfriend, and one of my friends, Suki."

I laugh a little and tell her I have to talk to Professor Pakku, and she says she'll talk to me later. I walk up to Katara's Grandfather and Tell him I'm a new student. Head leads me to the Piano and tests my voice to see my singing range and then he puts me next to Sokka and we warm up. I find Jet isn't in this class and I'm very thankful.

* * *

I know it was short but I'm working really hard lately, I hope you guys like it so far...

P.S. All the Reviews and Favorites/Alerts are really helpful! Thanks Guys!

rock n elemental


	4. After Choir: Zuko

Hey, I wish I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, however I do not. If I did Zutara would have happened and the show would go on!

Short Chapie I know, but I'm posting more than one tonight and I'm EXTREMELY SORRY I haven't updated!

_

* * *

__School Boy Crush_

Present Day-ish

Zutara

* * *

Zuko's POV

Throughout Choir I steal tiny glances at Katara, I find myself unable to stop. I'm confused but happy, but self-conscious all at the same time. _What is this feeling? Thinking of her, even when I didn't know her, why won't she get out of my head?_ The bell rings and I'm slightly disappointed. I Go to Chemistry and am extremely upset to find that pompous jerk, Jet, is in this class. However Sokka is in it too and we choose to be lab partners since neither Suki nor Katara were in this class.

"Hey Sokka, what's your sister doing this period?"

He continued to doodle a note to Suki rambling about the love of warriors and I sighed starting to fill in my Periodic Table of Elements worksheet.

All is going well until there is a knock on the door. I turn to look and Professor Jeong Jeong opens it and I see the most beautiful sight in the world. Katara. Katara walks down the isle jet smacking her in her butt I notice, Katara doesn't seem to, or lets it go, hands a pass to a kid with long hair and a mustache, He smiles at Katara, thanks her, and she walks up my row dropping a note very VERY discreetly onto my table, so neither Jet nor Sokka notice. So once she leaves I open the note quietly, and begin to read.

"Hey Zuko,

I'm extremely bored! I'm an office aide this period and never get to see anyone! Except the people I give passes to. I wish I could see my friends… My dad said I should take this class because I love helping people, and it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I wish I had taken a self-protection class with Toph or a dance class with Suki, but I didn't. Maybe I should've taken drama. I love to act. Anyway, when we see each other you've GOTTA tell me what's up, the 411, _everything_!

Hey I gotta go, I have a pass for Haru in AP Chem.

XOXO(As a friend)

Always,

Katara

P.S. Which is hugs and which is Kisses? XOXO always confuses me!"

There's that feeling again! For some reason she makes me feel incredibly intelligently stupid. Which makes no sense.


	5. gym

Again, I don't own Avatar, this chappie is also very short, however Marching band is over (Yes I am a band geek) which frees up my fridays and Saturdays! More writing time, more chappies!

* * *

Katara POV

_I didn't know they were both taking AP Chemistry, this could be bad. This could be really, really bad. I hope the bell ring- _The bell rang and I was so happy. I ran to the locker rooms and changed.

The coaches told us to head out and I went to sit in my spot when I noticed Zuko, in his normal clothes standing against the wall. Coach Bato, a family friend, started to talk about going to the school's indoor pool for swimming when Zuko cut in and told him he was new. I was disappointed to see that Bato assigned him a seat no where near me. Gym passed quickly, we ran laps, Zuko sat out, we'll be going to the indoor pool next week, bring swimsuits unless you opt. out. We changed then the bell rang and I talked to Zuko.

"So you ready for swimming next week?"

"Me?" He chuckled a bit. "Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Water and I…just don't work out."

"You take a shower don't you?"

"Well, yes, of course, but that's different!"

"Really? What's so different? Or are you just afraid?" I had meant it as a joke but he sighed sadly.

"I can't swim." He admitted it to me so freely, we barely knew each other! It was meant as a joke and I felt horrible!

Zuko's POV

_Why did you say that? She probably didn't even mean it! You fool, now she'll think you're stupid! Now she'll never like you!_

_Wait, what? Since when did I want her to like me? Maybe I meant it, yes I meant it as friends._

Katara's POV

"I'll teach you! Meet me at the 'Y' tonight okay?"

"You really don't have to. I'll just Opt. Out!"

"No. You're learning to swim!"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, toni- tomorrow. I forgot, I have to…" _He was honest with you, your turn to return the favor!_ "I have to go over to Jets house. He lives a couple houses down from Uncle Iroh's house."

"You called him uncle…"

"He told me to…This is my stop. Don't be late okay?"

"Okay" He stayed there until I sat down then he ran off.

Zuko's POV

_That's odd, Uncle only lets family and loved ones call him that. I hope Katara's okay. Maybe I should walk with her to his house, or at least to uncle's house. Ugh, Geometry, I hate math, it's too easy. Maybe I'll write back to Katara._

Katara's POV

I walk up to my Gran-Gran and ask if I can sleep and she says yes, since she knows I'm amazing at calculus. I walk back to my desk and lay my head down take a little cat nap.


	6. Lunch and First Fights

Sorry guys, I don't own Avatar! *Snaps fingers* However, I heard about some people petitioning for a fourth season! I sadly don't know the site but, there is hope!

Right? *Crickets* Okay... ANYWAY enjoy!

* * *

Katara's POV

'Hey Katara,

I was bored in Geometry and wanted to write to you, so I got out paper and realized I have nothing to say. However, I was thinking maybe I could walk with you to Jets house, or until I get to my uncle's house. Unless Jets gonna walk you home, I'd understand that. If something happens tonight and you want to talk, my screen name is 'Pyro-Night' okay? And my Cell number is (797) 616-4448 Call or text ANY time! So yeah… Okay this is kind of odd…I have nothing to say but I'm still writing! Okay, I'm going! Later!

XOXO, (As a friend)

Your Friend,

Zuko

P.S. I think X means kiss and O means hug, which is weird because we say "Hugs and kisses" when it's kisses and hugs'

_He is so sweet, I'm glad I talked to him this morning. I hope we'll stay friends forever!_

"Hey Sugar queen what cha readin'?"

"Sister Secrecy Toph? Tell no one not even Aang?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I promise! What is it?"

"A note from Zuko he gave it to me right before he went to get lunch."

"Put it away, quick! Fly boy is coming! I'll cover why Sparky's sitting with us!" I put the note away quickly before Jet saw and opened my lunch box as he dropped his lunch tray on the table and sat down as close as he could me. Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Haru walked up and I joked with Suki.

"Well don't YOU look like a player Suki?"

She blushed and I winced from the pressure on my knee. Thankfully my wince and Jet's grip went unnoticed by everyone but Toph. Zuko was walking toward us and Toph started talking, "I met this guy first period, his name is Zuko, or Sparky. I asked him to sit with us, so be nice to him or I'll hurt you guys!"

Zuko walked up to the table and said "Hey K-" before Toph cut him off.

"Hey Sparky, sit here, this is the guy I was talking about. Zuko this is Katara,"

"Hey Zuko"

"Jet," Jet nodded in acknowledgment. "Sokka," Waved, already knowing him. "Suki, his Girlyfriend" She glared at Toph then Smiled at Zuko then continued flirting with my brother. "Haru," Haru was reading looked up at Zuko, muttered a hey and quickly continued reading, him being shy and all. "And last but never least Aang."

"Hey Zuko, I'm Aang, Toph says you're a cool person, I hope to see you around!"

Zuko's POV

_Okay, I'm slightly confused, but willing to bet it has to do with Jet, that asshole_. I sat between Toph and Katara, as instructed then started to eat hearing Toph tell me all about the nick names she had given them. "So Katara is Sugarqueen or Sweetness because she is helpful and caring ALL the time! Jet is Fly Boy because of his name and how fast he can run, Sokka is Snoozles because all he does is Eat, sleep, and complain oh and other things that have to do with Suki, but mostly sleep. Suki is Fangirl because one of her twirl competitions she used fans instead of batons. Haru is too shy so I don't have one for him yet and Aang is twinkle toes because he's so light on his feet! And I decided you're sparky because you're quick and bright!"

"Sparky?" I smiled at the thought of already being accepted. I shrugged, "Works for me!"

"So Katara, you're coming over to my house tonight right? History homework." Jet asked loudly.

"Yeah Jet, but the real question is, are you driving me there?" _Yes! Score for Katara!_

"I can't babe, you know that. My dad would flip if he heard I had a girl in my car."

Katara's POV

"I can't babe, you know that. My dad would flip if he heard I had a girl in my car."

At this he inched his hand from my bruised knee up my leg. Suddenly I crossed my legs, knowing I'd pay for it later. "That's okay, I'll just walk, it's nothing new anyway."

We finished lunch and the bell rang and I was headed for Art with Aang, Toph, and Zuko. Putting my hair back into a braid once I sat down next toph saving Zuko a spot on the other side of me. We talked and painted fruit, Zuko is very talented, I was surprised.

English was quiet, we were reading, talking while reading would land you in detention if professor Chey found out. The announcements weren't heard, as usual, and I went to my locker and got my thing and found Zuko struggling with his locker. I went up to him and said "Having trouble?"

He jumped but smiled and said, "Yeah, but I'll get it."

"What's your combination?"

"Uh…why?"

"I'll open it for you."

"Okay… 30-06-16" I opened it and he stared at me, completely shocked. "All you have to do is kick the bottom of your locker then do your combination, a light kick not like a karate kick, okay?"

"Okay, you ready to go?"

"Yep! Lets go!"

We walked out of the school and to his uncle's house, chatting lightly about teachers and such and right before we got to Iroh's, I asked him how he got his scar and he said, "Another time perhaps, you know when you're not headed to your boyfriends house?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Katara, promise me one thing…"

"What is it?"

"You won't let him rape you."

"Of course not! Who do you think I-"

"All I know is that you let him get away with a lot of things! I'm worried about you. You obviously know how to stand up for yourself, so why don't you? Or do you really think this is normal, or what you deserve? Because neither of those are true. You're more valuable than that."

"I promise" I hugged him tightly and started walking to Jet's house waving goodbye to Zuko.

I knocked on Jet's front door, to have him open it and head upstairs to his room, walking passed his sleeping dad to "Study".

* * *

So his IM and phone # are the same thing! if you were to text Pyro-Night the numbers would be (797) 616-4448, and I totally updated within a week of my last one!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Lots of love,

rock n elemental


	7. How did this Happen to Me?

Okay, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sorry I haven't updated lately. And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Katara's POV

Once we were upstairs I sat down on Jet's bed and got out a book. However all I could think about is what Zuko had said._ He hasn't even known me a day and he's already making decisions about how "Easy" I am. I'm not THAT naïve… Am I? Jet wouldn't really try to have sex with me… would he?_

Jet shut the door and locked it, surprising me. I was extremely frightened but I fought to hide that. He came over and sat down next to me and whispered in my ear. "What are you doing?" his breath tickled my ear but instead of the usual excitement that gave me, it filled me with a feeling of cat and mouse. Me being the mouse. I felt utterly trapped, so it replied shortly.

"Doing what we should be doing. Studying."

"Studying is overrated" he said in an attempt to sound sexy as he started biting my neck.

"Jet stop, please."

"Why should I? You're my girlfriend; I should be able to do to you, whatever I please! Whenever I so chose to do it! So why should I stop? Or are you just too afraid to lose your virginity?" He pushed me down on the bed. His hands gripping my arms tightly, probably leaving bruises. "No one follows those stupid rules you have! Not even your own brother!" I struggled to get off the bed. In doing so I angered him and he threw me into the wall. Then he pinned me and pushing his hand against my throat. Again, most likely bruising me. He kissed me roughly bruising my lips. I kneed him in his gut and quickly pushed him into his closet. I closed the door on him and shoved a chair under the doorknob I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran.

I started crying and before I knew it. I was knocking on Iroh's door, and he was answering. I dropped my stuff on the inside of his door; I took one step then fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. Zuko came running downstairs to see what had happened, by that time I barely knew what was happening.

Zuko's POV

I ran down stairs hearing crying and a thud. When I got downstairs I saw Katara, on her knees cradling herself with Iroh rubbing her back. He whispered something to her I couldn't make out; all I heard was something about her father. She nodded and looked at me.

"Uncle?"

"Zuko, take her upstairs and to the guest room. Talk to her, comfort her. This has happened before, I'll handle the rest. Just make her comfortable and help her calm down. I'll call her family and make some Tea." I quickly went to her side nodding to my uncle. I didn't bother asking if she could walk, part of me will always believe it was because I thought she couldn't, but part of me will always know it was because I knew she needed someone to love her. So, I picked her up Bridal style and brought her upstairs to the guest room, in between my room and uncle's. I put her on the bed and under the blankets.

"What did he do Katara?"

She had another fit of tears and I pulled her into a hug. Slowly she calmed and choked out the words I desperately didn't want to hear. "He tried…t-to… He tried to r-rape me. J-just like y-you said he would." She sniffled and looked away. "I locked him in his closet. I ran. He'll come after me on Monday, even though no one will see. I'll try to protect myself but my body is already bruised enough. I just… I never thought it would come to this! I DID think it was normal. But your voice kept ringing in my head. Before I knew it. You were right!" She cried a bit more then Uncle came in and we all had tea.

Uncle started speaking, softly and slowly. "Lady Katara, Your father knows, he's concerned, and he asked me how long it had been happening. I told him. He was angry and asked where the boy lived, I told him not to murder the boy but I also told him where he lives. He cried. Asking where he went wrong. Lady Katara, He loves you very deeply and blames himself. You need to talk to him. Your brother does not know. You realize he may interrogate every young man you choose to date from now on, correct?"

She laughed a very weak laugh to show he made her smile but also to let him know it hurt her to smile and laugh. "I know, he probably won't trust me for a very long time."

"He will. He still trusts you." I interjected. They both looked at me. "Your father could never do that to you. It wasn't your fault. Your father would never abandon you or disown you for something that wasn't your fault." I looked at my empty cup and then walked out of the room hiding my tears. Once I put my cup in the sink in the kitchen I walked back upstairs to my room, only to cry myself to sleep.

Katara's POV

"Iroh, what did he mean by that? What happened to him that he knows how I feel?"

"He doesn't know how you feel. He knows a worse pain. One far worse than what you will ever know. However that is not my story to tell. It's his." I was dreadfully confused, tired, and hurt. "Well goodnight Katara. I will see you in the morning."

"What about my father?"

"He'll be here. Soon I should think, he went to talk to Jet's parents and he said he would come here to speak to me. Zuko's room is right next to yours, and you know where I'll be, should you need anything."

"Thanks uncle."

"You're welcome my dear." With that, he left. I tossed and turn for about two hours before I realized why I was in such discomfort. I was afraid. I was full of fear, thinking Jet could easily come through the window. So I got up and quietly left the room, hearing Uncle and my dad talking so I tip toed to Zuko's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer I walked in and turned on the lights. I found that in his room, there were no windows. There were a lot of candles, pictures and CD's on his desk, dresser, table, and nightstand. His room was a dark red, accented with black furniture. His room was very large. As if it we meant to be a play room or a T.V. room. He had a flat screen T.V. and a couch!

Then I saw Zuko. Asleep on his bed. I bit my lower lip and walked over to him. I saw the tears on his cheeks and knew I shouldn't wake him. I used his red throw blanket and stole one of the pillows he wasn't using. I went over to the black couch and curled up on it and fell asleep immediately.

Zuko's POV

The Next morning I woke up at six a.m. and realized my light was on. _My throw blanket and pillow are… on the couch? _I got up and walked over and found that Katara was asleep on my couch. So I walked downstairs in my PJ pants and went to the kitchen to find Uncle talking to a man, whom I assumed to be Katara's dad. They stopped talking and watched me as I crossed the kitchen and started making some pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon. Once that was done I served it all up and got out the orange Juice and milk and a few cups then sat down at the table. "Katara ended up on my couch last night. She must've gotten scared and realized I was asleep. I feel bad that she didn't wake me up. This is my fault. I should never have let her go over there." I felt new tears come to my eyes. Uncle and Katara's dad, at the same time, put a hand on my shoulder.

Katara's father replied to my mini monologue. "It's not your fault. You've been here two days I believe it was." Katara's father looked at uncle. He nodded. "The only one to blame is that boy. Even I blamed myself, for not noticing her cries for help."

His eyes started watering and I heard uncle mutter an, "It's okay Hakoda, she's safe now."

I took a deep breath and started to eat my breakfast. And suddenly I had a crying Katara hugging me and her father. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to go so far." Hakoda stood up and hugged his daughter very tightly.

I watched this display of affection with both happiness and sadness. Knowing your father will never hold you in such a way, hurts. Knowing a friend is lucky in having a father that will show his love, makes you smile. I stared down at my breakfast and started slowly eating again.

Katara's POV

_He still loves me!_ _My daddy still loves me!_ We all ate breakfast rather quietly, and as soon as he was done, Zuko ran off to his room. After I finished I excused myself and went up to Zuko's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it. "Hi…"

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure, I guess." He opened the door and shut it softly, resuming his tidying up. Then he sat on his bed and I sat next to him.

"Zuko…What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened'?"

"To you… something in your past must have hurt you. You know misery all too well. Tell me what happened…please?

* * *

Not really a cliffy but whatever. Should I change the rating? I mean he doesn't actually rape her but... I don't know I don't want to offend anyone. Should I?

Just tell me and I will! R&R!

rock n elemental


	8. Extreme Pains

Hey Guys, me again! Hope you like this Chapter, Part of me feels like I'm rushing but another part of me is keeps yelling out, "Why don't you own Avatar!!!"

Sorry guys, if I did... you KNOW Aang would never even dream about kissing Katara...

Lol Anyway, If I'm rushing or you think something needs work... just tell me okay?

* * *

Zuko's POV

"To you… something in your past must have hurt you. You know misery all too well. Tell me what happened…please?

"You don't want to know, Katara." I got up and moved to my computer. Before I could sit down, she got up and turned me around so I'd look at her.

She placed her hand so gently on my scar. "This has something to do with it, doesn't it?" I went to push her hand away but found my hand resting on top of hers as tears fell from my eyes.

I told her everything. "My father took my sister Azula to work that day. He worked as a local stock broker. I took my iPod off its charger, got my headphones and cell phone stuffing all of that in my backpack with my art stuff, and told my mother I'd be at the park near the pond. See my ex and I had broken up the day before and my mother and I always went there to think. So I got to the pond and started drawing. It was a girl a lot like yourself. I must've been there for half an hour before my cell phone went off. I picked up, it was my mom. I heard her cough out my name, I turned in the direction of our apartment quickly stuffing everything into my backpack. Then the busy signal went off and I saw smoke. I ran, as fast as I could, faster actually. Longer and harder than my body could normally take. I pushed through the crowd and into the building throwing my bag outside the door. I ran up stairs unlocked the door throwing it open I ran to find my mom. I looked everywhere. Then I found her in the kitchen, phone in hand, barely breathing. I could barely breathe myself, let alone see. Something blew up, and caught the side of my face. I screamed, but picked up my mother and carried her out, picking up two things before I left. By the time I got back outside I had lost so much blood I could barely walk, but I got to the paramedics, showed them my mother and passed out."

"Oh my gosh, Zuko! I had no idea!" She hugged me. I gave a chuckle, she didn't even know the end and she already felt terrible.

"It gets worse Kat." I pushed her to sit on the bed and she sort of shied away from me so I took my computer chair and sat there instead. _Probably from being nearly raped_. "I woke up in a hospital bed a day or two after that. My sister was glaring at me. I turned away and heard my father and uncle talking. Well, my father was yelling and uncle was being uncle. Then the door opened and it was a doctor. The doctor asked me how I felt, I said fine other than my eyes hurt whenever I tried to open it. He explained to me what happened. Everything. My mother is dead, despite my 'courageous efforts'. And for the first time in a long time, I cried. It hurt like hell but I cried anyway. Azula smiled. Her malicious smile that told me she was happy I was hurt in so many different ways. The doctor left, my father came in Uncle desperately trying to stop him, and failing. My father's exact words. 'He is no son of mine! He is a murderous bastard who took my wife from me! Zuko, is longer allowed in my household!" and Uncle sought out reason, 'Brother, I will take Zuko, after the funeral. So long as you follow our conditions. Zuko, you're coming to-' I cut him off saying I knew. We went to my mom's funeral. We stayed there for me to heal, then he brought me here. So far, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I broke down in sobs trying desperately to cover it up. She held me in her arms and started to sing. It was the most beautiful sound I'll ever know.

* * *

Katara's POV

"How could someone do such a thing? Zuko, How can you be so…"

"So what? Calm about it? My father hated me from birth. My mother was the only one to believe in me."

"What about Uncle?"

"That's different…"

"How? What makes it 'Different'?"

"I don't know it just is!" By this time I figured he was angry with me. "I'm just so hurt and confused, I don't know what to do… I feel so lost." He started pacing running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'll go." I got up to leave and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. But when I turned around I saw Jet. I screamed.

* * *

Zuko's POV

She screamed so I let go of her hand then realized she was probably still afraid from her Jet experience. I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear over and over again. "Katara, it's just Zuko, I promise I'll never hurt you. I promise, you're safe with me. Shhh, just calm down." I kept repeating it, after she stopped screaming seconds later, even after Uncle and Katara's dad came into my room. I just held her close whispering to her. I stopped and she looked at me and let tears fall down her cheeks. I was still in shock of what I did. _How could I just pull her to me like that? I should've known she'd scream! She was nearly raped last night and now you think you can do whatever you want? You FOOL! _Uncle sat with me on the bed and asked me what happened. Katara and her father left the room, I was afraid I may never see her again. But I explained to Uncle what happened and he understood.

Later, I met up with Katara and Hakoda in the living room. Hakoda pulled me aside and said, "Katara told me she promised to do something for you today. She wouldn't tell me what because she was respecting your privacy, but if she comes home tonight the way she did last night… Boy you will wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good man. I'm trusting you with my daughter's safety, simply because Iroh told me what you did last night. Just bring her back to me."

"I will, sir."

He chuckled. _I hope that's a good thing…_ "Son, call me Hakoda. 'Sir' is just too proper."

"Okay, what time should Katara be home?"

"Early enough." So, we went back into the living room, Hakoda left and me and Katara went shopping seeing as I have no swim trunks and she has no swim suits at our house. I bought black swim trunks with blue flames on the side of them and she got a scarlet two piece swim suit that showed a lot of skin. Then we went to the Y.

We changed and went to the pool area. We went in the shallow end and she told me to walk toward her.

She walked backward and she said to me, "When you can't touch the ground anymore start gently kicking you legs back and forth and waving your hands around softly, like this." She showed me and once I couldn't touch I did it too. She congratulated me and I felt so much more comfortable. Then she swam over to me and showed me how I have to lean in and then kick. Basically she showed me how to glide. Not exactly swimming but at least I was moving. Then she took me to the shallow end and told me to lay in her arms. I didn't want to, she told me to trust her and that I wouldn't be nearly as heavy as I normally am. So I did, and she told me to take a deep breath and close my eyes. She said I had to release all my tension, and I did. She whispered, "Open your eyes, but don't freak out." So I did. I was floating on my back!

She had me grab the wall and kick, then she held me up and taught me how to use my hands. Basically, she taught me everything and then we played Marco polo. We had so much fun, but we got out at around 7:30pm, showered and got dressed. She called her dad and I drove her home. I thanked her a lot and said that I would see her at the pool on Monday. Sunday was boring and NOTHING happened except that I worked at my Uncle's Tea Shop.

* * *

Katara's POV

Sunday Toph called me. She found out what happened and she told me something extremely disturbing. "Jet was having sex with a cheerleader in his car on Friday! So Dump the Asshole and find someone better!"

"How do you know? I mean how would you know he was having sex?"

"First off, you don't want to know what kind of vibrations I was getting… Second of all, noises and thirdly, I had Aang Verify."

"Oh… But Toph, How do I just break up with someone that could potentially kill me?" There was a pause over the phone and then she spoke, very slowly.

"You could always have sparky protect you…"

"I don't need protection!"

"Then why won't you do it?"

"Well maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Toph, will you go with me?"

"Of course Sugar Queen."

* * *

Zuko's POV

I woke up Monday morning, took a shower, got dressed and took my motorcycle to school. (A/N I couldn't help it! Zuko just reminds me of a sexy bad boy with a black sports bike!) I met Katara in the court yard with Toph and Aang. We were talking when Jet came up. I got close to Katara and glared at Jet. _That son of a bitch! Who does he think he is, acting as if nothing happened!_

"Katara, we need to talk." Jet spoke up. Katara crossed her arms and leaned closer to me.

"Hey guys, you want to walk me to my locker?" Katara asked us. I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder in a protective fashion, like a father to his daughter. Toph and Aang came with us. Soon after reaching her locker, Jet showed up again. "Jet, leave me alone! We're over! I never want to see you again!" She threw his jacket at him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her violently around.

He opened his mouth to say something but I put my hand on his shoulder and practically growled at him, "Let her go."

He turned to me and LAUGHED! "What will you do if I don't? Cry?"

"No… something more like this." I punched him square in the jaw. He let go of Katara and threw a punch at me. I grabbed his fist and twisted it behind him and shoved him against the lockers across from Katara's. By this time, all that existed was me and Jet, and I was hoping I could change it to just me. Unfortunately he kicked me off of him, then kicked me again. I was on the floor when he threw me into the lockers and gripped my throat. I punched his face out of panic which would later bring a black eye. He let go for a second then was back at my throat. My eyes started to get heavy when I heard a whistle and heels hitting the floor. I was on the floor coughing, Jet was gone.

I'm not sure how I got there but I was in the infirmary. I heard Katara, Uncle and the Principal talking. I sat up and looked in the mirror. _I don't look to bad. I hope Jet looks like shit!_

* * *

Hey, I know I suck at Fight scenes but I hope you liked it any way... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! It really helps motivate me.

'Til next time!

rock n elemental


	9. Then what happened?

Grrrr.... NOT LONG ENOUGH!!!!!

Disclaimer: I no own-y the Avatar t.v. show :'(

* * *

I listened in on the conversation going on and immediately recognized Katara's voice. "Zuko was protecting me! Jet could have hurt me if Zuko hadn't helped me!"

"Katara, I'm sure Zuko did nothing wrong but you need to calm down. Yelling will not help the situation in any way." Obviously Uncle. I laid back down getting a headache from sitting. I turned toward the door still listening.

"Mr. Sozin, Katara could you go check on Zuko for me?" She must've nodded because she came into the room; I was pretending to be asleep. The principal closed the door.

She sat on the bed and put her hand on my left cheek and rubbed my scare with her thumb. "Oh Zuko, they're making this harder than it should be. You're innocent, you did nothing wrong. I just hope you know you didn't have to do that. I've gotten pretty bad beatings from him before. I would go to his house and he'd kiss me and then he'd try something more, like… groping me and… when I'd stop him, he'd hit me. I'd go to Uncle's and he'd lie to my father for me. It's a good thing you can't actually hear me. You'd think I'm weak, and stupid." She sniffled and I could tell she was crying. It broke my heart. "I'm sorry Zuko. You were right. I'm a stupid insecure little girl!" She looked away and I couldn't take it anymore.

I sat up and hugged her from behind whispering in her ear, "You're not stupid or weak. Katara, you're the strongest person I know. I know it doesn't seem like much to you but, my mom would be proud of you. She always admired girls like you. The ones that know who their friends are and aren't afraid to be themselves." I hugged her tightly and after her being a little tense she turned and cried into my shoulder. Even after she stopped crying we sat there with me rubbing her back.

"Thanks you so much Zuko. If it weren't for you… Well, a lot of things would be different right now." My Uncle walked in a few minutes later and Katara turned to him looking hopeful. He nodded. And she threw her arms around Uncle.

"I'm so confused." They laughed and I just joined in laughing at myself.

Katara's POV

"So Zuko can stay?" I asked after the laughter died down.

"Well, Yes and no. He isn't expelled but he's suspended for the rest of the day."

"Awww Maaan!" Zuko and I said in unison. I blushed at this, but only slightly. Zuko went home and I went to Art and started thinking of and Idea. However, I couldn't think of anything! So Professor Bumi, being the awesome teacher he is, gave me a canvas to take home so I could do it at home. English was boring, and I had no one to talk to. Sokka drove us home and I immediately went upstairs to my room. I signed on AIM and saw that Zuko was on.

Zuko's POV

_Good news? I'm not expelled. Bad news? I'm suspended for being involved in a fight._ So, I got my only assignment (_Art, can you believe he gave me a canvas so I could still be caught up in class?_) for the day and then I went home I was on my computer for the rest of the night. Uncle brought me Jasmine Tea and dinner, rice, chicken and _what the hell IS that?!_ Which I ate and drank…except for the mysterious blob I threw away, when I got back on my computer Katara was online. She messaged me.

BeachBabe101: Hey Zuko! What's up?

Pyro-Night: Not much, and you?

BeachBabe101: I'm brainstorming…. Prof. Bumi gave me a canvas and I have to draw 'scenery' my only question is, what is it with him and Earth? Is he like, a vegetarian or something?

Pyro-Night: Lol, I dunno, maybe he IS a tree hugger! He gave me the same thing….but I think I have an Idea.

BeachBabe101: Really? I'm still thinking… Maybe I should do something out of character. Something devastating!

Pyro-Night: Dark side much? Lol why so…. Creepy? Jk!

BeachBabe101: Lol well your s/n gave me a cool Idea.

Pyro-Night: Really? Me too. I was going to draw a beach at sunset, maybe a few dolphins or something.

BeachBabe101: Yes really. I was going to draw a forest fire… weird.

Pyro-Night: Maybe we should….get started…or…

BeachBabe101: Let's start working and if we want to say something, we'll know that the other is listening.

Pyro-Night: Good Idea. TTYS!

I pulling out my canvas and automatically started to sketch what I wanted to be the ocean, beach, dolphins, sun and clouds. Then I got out my colored pencils, pastels, paint, and markers. It was almost done and I felt like something was missing. And then my hands moved and painted a heart in the 'sand' and I initialed it inside the heart.

Katara's POV

I tried to sketch it and failed getting irritated, I erased it all.

BeachBabe101: This is so FRUSTRATING! I can't sketch it!

Pyro-Night: Well I'm done. I suggest you take a piece of charcoal and draw trees, just black trees with no leaves. The Trunk, roots and braches. Then take a very dark brown and draw the dirt, and you could put a dark gray over it to make ashes. Then take paint and/or pastels and make the fire. Make the center of the fire a tan-ish yellowy white color to show that it is not only extremely hot but that it is a form of light. Then shades of yellow and orange.

Pyro-Night: Trust me… I've not only drawn fire, but I've been in one too.

BeachBabe101: Thanks Zuko…I'm truly sorry about your mother. You know that… Right?

Pyro-Night: I know. It's just hard, feeling as if… I'm the reason she's dead. Even though I'm not.

BeachBabe101: does anyone know how the fire started?

Pyro-Night: Yep.

BeachBabe101: How?

Pyro-Night: A curling iron. I think Azula was trying to kill us both. But my father never believed his daughter could do such a thing. After all, my father did say, 'She was born lucky, you were lucky to be born.'

BeachBabe101: Zuko…that's horrible!

Pyro-Night: I know, get your painting done. I have to talk to Uncle. I might be back later, doubtful though. Goodnight.

BeachBabe101: You can trust me Zuko. I won't hurt you. Goodnight Zuko.

**Pyro-Night Signed off**

**

* * *

**Bwahahaaaa! THREE lines... okay, I give up, I'm tired, and because I'm tired I am hyper.

theres a link on my profile to a picture that has the right coloring of zuko's painting/picture.

and because I pretty much described Katara's painting there's a link for that too.

After that I'm sure you can imagine it a little bit! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssssse Read and Review!!!!!!


	10. In the Dark

**Hey, Don't own A:TLA, I'm sorry it took forever, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pyro-Night: I know, get your painting done. I have to talk to Uncle. I might be back later, doubtful though. Goodnight.

BeachBabe101: You can trust me Zuko. I won't hurt you. Goodnight Zuko.

**Pyro-Night Signed off**

* * *

Zuko's POV

I put my canvas by the door and walked into the kitchen and made some tea. Trying to sneak by uncle, failing he called me into the living room where he was watching a cooking show. "Yes Uncle?"

"What do you think of Miss Kuthruk?" I froze. _What do I think of her? She's my first friend here. She's my best friend. She is gorgeous and funny. I trust her and I…_ I was pulled from my thoughts "Nephew?"

"Sorry Uncle, I think she's um nice… Why?" He smiled and shrugged giving me a bad feeling. I heard the water boil and went to the kitchen I poured the water into the tea pot and let it sit. I grabbed a bowl and the Vanilla Ice Cream and the Chocolate syrup. _Three scoops of vanilla ice cream dowsed in chocolate, yum!_I poured the tea I left a cup on the counter for Uncle and went back up stairs. I put my tea and ice cream down on the desk then I went to my dresser and pulled out a thick black unfinished scrapbook. I moved my food to the coffee table and sat on the couch looking through the book seeing my first trip to the Zoo, my mom, the turtleducks, even Azula, with tears in my eyes. I walked over to my bed pulled out a small wooden box from under it. It was a dark blue with a silver butterfly on the lid of it. He went back to his Tea and Ice cream. He opened the box and heard a gentle lullaby play he took out the two objects closed the box and let his tears fall. He stared at the only picture left of just him and his mom as he rubbed a silver rose hair comb. This rose hair pin has a ruby or sapphire on the tip of each petal, it's one of the most elegant things ever made.

"I miss you mom. I wish you were here. I'm so sorry I left you. I should've been faster, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Iroh's POV

I sighed and looked at the clock thinking it had been three hours since Zuko came down, and three hours since I heard the music box. I walked up to his room knocked on the door quietly, hearing no answer I walked in. I saw him asleep on the couch with the scrapbook and music box on the coffee table. I went over and put the hair piece and picture back in the music box; I picked it up along with the scrapbook and put them where Zuko hides them. I then picked Zuko up gently and put him in bed pulling the blankets over him. I picked up the empty bowl and tea cup bringing them back down with me. I turn out the light and close the door as I leave. "I miss her too Zuko. She would be so very proud of you."

* * *

Katara's POV

_I'm sorry Zuko…. _I signed off and worked on my canvas. I took out my charcoal and drew the trees being careful not to smear it. I took out my pastels and made the dirt and ashes just like Zuko told me. I used pastels for the fire since the blend well and I used a dark grey to make the smoky sky. I looked at it, and looked at it… and looked at it. Something was missing. She drew two birds flying away and initialed it in the ashes. Proud of her work she set it down by her dresser and reminder herself to thank Zuko. She changed into PJs and went downstairs for something to eat. Dad was working late at the police station, he is the commissioner. I sighed wishing mom were still alive. I walked into the kitchen seeing Sokka ordered Pizza. _Must be his big T.V. night. _I looked in the other room and saw him staring at the T.V. watching Lie to Me. I took two pieces of pepperoni pizza and stuck the leftovers in the fridge.

I went upstairs and played solitaire on my computer a few times before going to bed.

I woke up the next morning hitting my alarm clock off and looked at the time. It flashed 5:33 and I groaned rolled out of bed and went to take a shower, get ready for school, make and eat breakfast, wake Sokka up with Breakfast, then brushed my teeth. _My life is too routine. 6:59… Sokka! _"Sokka! Hurry up! I don't want to be late"

"I'm coming! Jeez!" Sokka said as he came down the stairs. I picked up me Canvas and left the house at 7:01.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I woke up that Tuesday morning feeling different. I looked at the clock. _Weird I never wake up before 6, especially not during the week.5:33? Might as well get ready… _So I did just that. I got ready. I ate breakfast, showered, brushed my teeth, and then got dressed. I checked myself in the mirror look out the window and saw the Rain. I took my jacket off the Coat hanger and put it on. I grabbed up my art project and left at 7:01 driving myself to school in my sports car. _I can't believe mom talked him into buying me a car and a motorcycle…_I got to the student parking lot at 7:20 and saw Katara and Sokka getting out of their car. I parked next to them I grabbed my backpack and umbrella from the front seat and jumped out of the car automatically covering Katara with the Umbrella. I locked my car and gave her a hug. "What's up Kat?" I walk to my trunk and put my backpack on my back and pull out the canvas from my trunk then closed it. I show Katara my painting. "Well I'm fine I woke up kind of… weird this- Oh my goodness! That's amazing!"

"Thanks let's see yours…" She slowly covered hers and shook her head. "Oh I get it… you feel bad that mine is horrible in comparison to yours. You don't want to show me up. I get it." He turned away pretending to be hurt. She turned hers around and tapped my shoulder. "Wow… Kat that's… Tragically Bea- no it's beautifully tragic." She rolled her eyes and we walked into school together heading for the art room.

"Whatever, you're just saying that." Once we were in the art room we set the canvas' down. We looked at each other in the dark art room. Then she suddenly slipped but I knelt and caught her. Our faces were merely an inch apart. Kneeling with her in my arms I could feel her heavy breaths and I stared into her eyes. I was blushing horribly and hoping she didn't notice.

* * *

Katara's POV

The water from my shoes made me slip and I gasped bracing for impact but I felt Zuko caught me and I stared into his eyes and I surprised myself by letting my eyes slowly flutter shut as I lifted a hand to my right hand to his cheek caressing his scar. He smells like cinnamon and S'mores.

* * *

Zuko's POV

She caressed my cheek and my scar; my eyes shut automatically. I surprisingly leaned into her touch and slowly to sweet smell of ocean breeze. _Why do I feel like this? What am I doing? This could ruin our friendship!_ Suddenly the bell rang and all I could see were her eyes I quickly stood up pulling her with me. Blushing deeply we picked up our stuff and left.

* * *

**So... READ AND REVIEW! Reivews, Favs and Alerts help A LOT! I need longer chapters**


	11. Work of Art

WOW it's been forever! Sorry guys! The Reviews really do help though, it inspires me to write about things I've done before (Auditioning for the sound of music) and thank you SO MUCH to those of you who have!

I don't own A:TLA and if I did you know how I would've ended it! ;-P

* * *

Zuko's POV

I must've been the most idiotic person alive in that moment… _What were you thinking dipsy do?! Oh great now I'm making up words and to top things off Katara won't even look at me! Is it a really bad thing to kiss- almost kiss me…? I never meant to scare her off… I just- Just what Zuko? Wanted to kiss her? As if she wants a kiss from you… _I sat down in my seat for history. Jet was glaring at me and I knew his intentions.

Katara's POV

"Suki! Suki! I've gotta talk to you!" I pulled her away from my brother and in the direction of our first period class.

"Chill out, what's going on?" She had stopped me a few feet away from the door and she watched as Zuko walked in to class. "Does it have to do with him?"

"We were in the art room this morning… I slipped he caught me." I looked to the ground. "We almost kissed…"

"You did not! What happened? What's wrong with that?"

"I- I don't know I never felt that way before… It was scary but exciting and heart warming and breath taking I just… I'm afraid."

"Tell me everything in a note…" we walked into class and suddenly both Zuko and Jet jump up. Before I knew it both Suki and Zuko were in a fighting stance between me and Jet. He opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and Jet jumped back into his seat putting on his mask of perfect student. Even with his black eye Jet looked strong so when Prof. Zhao opened his office door I sat next to Zuko and in front of Suki. The only time either of them left me was when Suki gave Zhao her doctor's note from yesterday. I wrote everything to Suki and barely looked at Zuko until he put his own note on my desk right before the bell rang. He and Suki walked me to class of course but he didn't look at me and kept his distance. Mind you he was close enough to kill anyone who came near me but far enough that there was no way we could accidentally touch.

Once in Choir I read the note since we had a Substitute.

'Dear Katara,

I'm sorry about this morning… I don't know what came over me. All I know is that my body started acting without me. If I confused you or hurt you in any aspect I apologize severely. If you're still upset with me after this… Tell me and I will remove myself from your presence. If you don't say anything I'll leave anyway for fear I may try to kiss you again. Perhaps I should make arrangements now… What I did is unforgivable especially after what Jet put you through… I should've known better.

With Sincerest Apologies,

Zuko Sozin'

My vision was blurred from tears and I tried to blink them away when Suki came up to me asking me what was wrong so I took her to the corner of the room and handed her the note. _Was it really an accident? Did he really not want to kiss me? Why do I care?_

"He has got it bad for you…"

I stared at her shocked. "How can you say that? He just told me he didn't mean to try and kiss me! Why does it hurt so much Suki? What's wrong with me?"

She hugged me and said softly, "By telling you he's truly sorry a million times he's proving he cares about you, plus he's been protecting you from Jet. And that maybe why it hurts to think he didn't want to kiss you, when he so obviously did. Or maybe you care about him just as much… And from the looks of it… You guys care a lot more about each other than you know."

"What?"

"You heard me… I think you two are in love with each other, you just can't see it because you've only known each other a few days." She handed me the note and walked back over to Sokka and Zuko who were talking but now greeting Suki. Zuko looked at me and we stared at each other a moment before I looked away blushing. I grabbed my stuff and left as the bell rang.

Zuko's POV

_I must be seeing things… there's no way she'd be blushing after what I did. _I grabbed my stuff and left for Chemistry. I sat down at my lab table with a worksheet in front of me. I heard Sokka come in and Jet slam the door shut. I turned to see what was happening when I realized it was me, Sokka, Jet and Haru. Haru turned to see what was happening too. Jet made sure no one else could get into the room including the teacher who just so happened to leave the room 30 seconds before Jet walked in. I stood up feeling the energy in the room tighten. Haru looked at me then to Sokka and Jet then when he tried to stand up Jet yelled out, "This has nothing to do with you, so sit down and shut up!" glaring menacingly down at Haru. He did as told.

"Haru, you don't have to take his crap, he's all talk no action." Sokka called to him but Haru stayed where he was.

"The only reason you're involved Sokka is because Katara's YOUR sister."

I held Sokka back, having moved over to them, "What did you do to her?!"

Jet laughs and takes a step forward, "Oh so your _**Darling**_ little sister didn't tell you?" I could nearly hear him planning it all out. "Well let's just say she's no longer as-" I cut him off snarling at him.

"She's just as innocent as she was before! No thanks to you! If you come within twenty yards off her I swear I'll castrate you myself!" Sokka now Fuming at the realization of what Jet had tried on his sister tried to lunge at him. I held him back as he started yelling profanities. We all heard the door shaking and we all heard the late bell ringing. But that didn't stop Sokka's anger or Jet's devious plan. "Realize this Jet, Haru is the witness. He knows exactly what's happening."

"I put sleeping powder in his water from this morning, making him pass out." I looked over to Haru and sure enough he was out. Jet laughed and walked towards us.

I whispered to Sokka, "Don't strike first, that way we have the defense excuse." He nodded and calmed as Jet got closer and he pulled out a chair and threw it at us, we both narrowly dodged it. I dug around in my pockets looking for something to set off the sprinklers. I looked on the Professor's desk and saw a set of matches and I ran for them. I lit one jumped up on his desk and held it up to the fire alarm. Sure enough that did it.

Haru's POV

The three of them thought I was asleep but I knew there was something wrong with my water when Jet willingly gave it back to me so I smelt it and it had I very light odor to it. Very light, so light that I'm surprised that even I caught it, but I didn't drink the water. I heard the match light I looked up and saw Zuko with a match at hand trying to get the sprinkler's to go off. I grabbed my bag and snuck over and got Zuko's stuff and as soon as the sprinklers started up I pushed Jet and unlocked the door. "Sokka, Zuko, Hurry up!" Once we were out I jammed the door and said to the guys, "Jet 'slipped' right guys?"

They looked to each other clapped me on the back and we all ran out and found the principal.

Zuko's POV

Haru handed me my stuff and I thanked him and we found the principal who was with Professor Jeong Jeong, not surprisingly. Haru Spoke First, "Madam McPhee? Jet locked the three of us in the Chem. Lab. He threw a chair at Sokka and Zuko. Zuko found a set of matches on Professor Jeong Jeong's desk. He lit it and set off the fire alarm so we could get out of the room. I don't know where Jet is now but he slipped on his way to chase us."

"I'm sorry I set off the fire alarm. I was the only way I knew to get everyone out of the building so no one else would get hurt." I admitted quietly.

She sighed and pulled me aside, "Why is it Jet seems so keen on hurting you?"

"I stood up for his ex girlfriend."

"He's never had a girlfriend."

"Ma'am I'd beg to differ. Katara was dating him until he tried to rape her last Friday. And from what Sokka's told me, he's slept with all of the cheerleaders and half of the dance team."

"I'm his grandmother. I think I would know if he's had a girlfriend."

"Madam McPhee, with all due respect, would you have told your grandmother if you had a boyfriend you wanted to sleep with, let alone your parents? I know I'm new here and all but… He's not a good kid. I'm sorry. Ask Mr. Kuthruk if you don't believe me…"

She sighed again but then she smiled at me, "Thank you, unfortunately I have to tell my hardworking daughter and lazy son-in-law about that."

"I'm sorry… and I'm sorry about the fire alarms."

"I'll make sure Jedadiah cleans the building."

"Ma'am?"

"He goes by Jet, but his Name is Jedadiah."

"Oh, is it okay if we go back to class now?"

"Yes but first I need to make an announcement that classes in building C will be in the auditorium until further notice." She said this as we walked back over to Sokka and Haru.

We stayed outside for the rest of the class and went to my locker for my swim trunks and then to fourth period when the bell rang.

Katara's POV

I was bored out of my mind drawing myself hugging Zuko writing beside it, 'Don't Be Sorry'. In the picture he's shocked and I'm content, almost as if he's never had a hug in his life but you can tell he's trying to hug me back. When the announcement came on through the intercom I was shocked the find out that the fire alarm went off. I paid no mind and continued drawing. It was amazing; even I had to admit it. I was going to give it to him but I wanted to scan it, print two copies and color in one of the copies and scan and print a copy of that one so I'd have a copy of both, he'd have a copy of both, and I'd have it on my computer/ deviant art account. When the bell rang I went to my locker and got my one piece and went to the locker room. I changed and went upstairs to the pool. Soon the herd of students came in. I looked up at Zuko who was staring at the ground. Suddenly I got up and followed him he sat furthest from the rest of the class on the corner and was surprised when I sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"You're not mad at me?" I was staring at the water kicking my feet; I smiled when he said this.

"For what?"

"For this morning… What happened was completely uncalled for."

"You caught me, stopped me from hitting the ground, what's so bad about that?"

Zuko's POV

_So she just wants to forget about it? _"I guess nothing…" Gym class went on and he taught us things we knew and we left early to change dry off and change, but the only thing running through my mind was, _does she like me?_

The bell rang and Katara and I went to our respective math classes and I suspect nothing happened because nothing was said about it at lunch. I put my lunch tray down on the table about to sit down, feeling sorry for myself, when Sokka walked up gave me a hand shake like high five and we half hugged (Man Hug). I laughed and played off as if I was fine.

"What's with you two?" Haru sat to my right and Sokka next to him, Suki next to Sokka, then Aang, then Toph and Katara to my left.

"Me, Haru, and Zuko set off the fire alarms and got away with it!"

I rolled my eyes, "I assume you're skipping the most important part to protect her?"

"That was really cool though… getting one of the most popular guys suspended, just for hating on Zuko."

"Haru, you know that he doesn't hate me for-"

"I know but, now his Grandma knows and honestly… I'd say he's in for some serious crap from his, what was it? 'Hard-working mother and lazy old dad'?" Zuko and Sokka laughed at what he said but the rest of the table was shocked.

"Haru… you're really talkative today. You've turned into a hero, smooth talker, and a curse kid, all within 24 hours, how'd you do it?" Toph joked lightly.

"You should've seen the way Zuko took action! He was really quick to tell me not to do anything and he said-" Slowly the conversation faded as I ate my lunch then Toph and Suki picked up on my sour mood. It seemed as if the conversation had been over for a few minutes when Suki came and took me aside.

"Zuko, what going on?"

I sighed not wanting to embarrass Katara, "Well it's really up to Katara to tell you what happened this morning…"

"And she did, but what's wrong with YOU?"

"Well, she's acting like it didn't happen! At first she wouldn't look at me, which makes me think she didn't want it to happen and now that she's completely ignoring it… I feel like she's repulsed with even the idea." I looked at my feet and continued speaking openly to Katara's best friend, "I don't know why I care so much or why it hurts so much to think that… I know I'm not the greatest looking guy, nor am I the strongest, sweetest or funniest of guys, I've always known that but, why does it hurt so much?"

"She cried when she got your note. She thought you regretted it. That you didn't want her that close to you. I told her the only thing I can think of to tell you. You guys have got it bad." With a smile, she simply walked back to the table. I took a second to gather myself then headed back.

Katara looked at me a little worried then Aang called her. I sat down and finished my lunch; I put my tray away and turned around to see Katara standing there. I practically jumped out of my skin. She giggled softly and then quietly asked me, "Do you like plays?"

"Uh…Yeah I guess, why?"

"I stopped by the drama room and picked up a few audition forms and wanted to know if you were interested in auditioning with me, Aang and Suki."

"What play is it?"

"It's 'The Sound of Music', I really want to be either Maria or Liesl. So, what do you say?"

I blushed and mentally slapped myself for blushing in front of her, "I-I guess so, but when are auditions?"

"That's the thing, there's the acting part tomorrow afternoon and the singing part of the audition is Thursday morning. To audition for lead rolls, like Maria, Captain, Liesl or Mother Abbess you have to not only sing a song you know but one from the play too. Will you do it?"

The way she was pleading with him was just adorable, "Yeah, I'll audition." She squealed and hugged him tightly right before the bell rang.

Katara's POV

We walked to Art together just talking about what we'll sing for the audition, I even invited him and Suki over to my house to practice a skit for tomorrow. After Suki had told me what he had said to her she knew she wanted Zuko to be there on stage with her. We got to the Art room and sat in front of our canvases and Professor Bumi came in. "Today I want you to use charcoal and draw someone near you…. BUT I simply MUST point out two pieces of art work that students in THIS CLASS made last night." Zuko and I stared at each other wide eyed and sure enough he showed the class our works of art. We obviously chose each other, so Zuko went right to work on me and so I drew him, starting to draw me. His left hand was holding the canvas as he drew me with his right hand, his head was turned towards me slightly so you could see the right side of his face a little, but drawing his scar was really hard. His mouth had a slight upward curve to show his smile. I felt bad for Zuko though, he had to draw my wavy hair, I had decided to leave it half up half down today, but when he was done, I thought I was beautiful. He had got every single detail of my face. He even drew my mother's necklace.

Zuko's POV

_That was the best I've ever drawn anything! Maybe I should sketch her more often; I should ask if that's okay… but what if she says no? Maybe I'll do it in secret for a little while and who knows maybe she'll like them. I hope I can hang this one though. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met. _"Can I see yours?"

She blushed and showed me hers; it was me on the stool smirking while glancing at her so I could draw her. My scar even looked like it fit on my face, instead of making me look hideous. The eyes looked so focused with a sort of light to them. "Katara…. You astound me."

"How? The way you drew me… I- I just, it's amazing."

"My eyes look so life like! I can see emotion in them!" I initialed it in the lower right corner and so did she. I went up to professor Bumi with my canvas. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I keep this?"

"Let me see it, I have to give you a grade for it you know." I showed him my drawing. "Ms. Kuthruk? You did a splendid job, on both projects. I'm giving you A's on both"

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah, just don't smudge the charcoal!" I went back over to where Katara was and took out two of my new thick sketch books.

"How many of those do you have?"

"Tons, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you want one?"

"Would you really give me one?"

"Yeah, it's a great way to vent. I have a whole shelf and a half just for these. And those are just the finished ones!"

I handed her one of the sketchbooks and started drawing her eyes on the first page of mine and put her name at the top in nice neat cursive letters. _K…A…T…A…R…A. Katara. She has such a beautiful name. _

"You have gorgeous cursive."

"Thank you." I turned was about to pull out my colored pencils but stopped short. I packed up my stuff, "Do you think I could bring my canvas to English, or would I be murdered on the spot?"

She laughed, "I've taken mine to class before, why are you taking it home?"

"Yeah, I asked him if I could and he said yes, he gave me an A on it too."

"But WHY are you taking it home?" I blushed.

"This is my best work, Katara, and…. If you don't mind of course, I'd like to hang it up."

"Really? You want me hanging on a wall somewhere in your house?"

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck setting my stuff down once we walked into English Class.

"That's cool."

"Really? I thought you might be creeped out."

"Nope."

"So when did you tell Suki to go over to your house?"

"Like seven thirty-ish because her parents want her to eat healthy so they make her eat at home, but you could come over early like seven and have dinner with us. I'm probably going to end up cooking again anyway. Do you like smoked Salmon?"

"I do actually… Dinner with your family sounds great but… I couldn't leave Uncle to have dinner alone."

"He can come too! My dad is going to see my grandparents tonight and Uncle could go with him. They're all really close friends and my grandparents only live like two houses down."

"Alright, seven?"

"Better make it six forty-five after all I want to get some rehearsing done with you, right?"

"Okay."

"Alright class open up your books to page 314!"

* * *

Well, thats it for now! R&R please! Sorry about changing POVs so much!


	12. The night I won't Forget

Wow... Somehow I end up updating in the middle of the night! I don't own A:TLA but you guys already knew that! Enjoy!

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Uncle? Where are you?" I walked into my uncle's house and looked for him.

"I'm up here Nephew!" He called from somewhere upstairs.

I walked upstairs with my stuff placing them in my room before going to find my uncle surprisingly in the guest room. "Uncle? What are you doing in here? Let me rephrase that what have you done in here?"

"Rearranging furniture. What did you want to talk about?"

"A couple of things but firstly, would you like to have dinner with Katara's family tonight? Her Grandparents, dad and brother will be there, and she invited me over because I'd like to audition for the school musical with her and she wanted to practice with me and Suki but Suki won't be there until after Dinner because of her family."

"So, you're asking if we can go over for dinner, and if you can audition for this musical? Anything else?"

"Yes, is it okay if I hang a canvas in my room?"

"I would be honored to have dinner with the Kuthruk's, I think it's a great idea that you try out for the play, and Of course you can hang a canvas in your room!" I hugged him and ran off to my room and Hung up the canvas, it took me twenty minutes! I picked up my cell and call Katara.

"Hello?" Her melodic voice picked up.

"Hey Katara! We'll be over for dinner at like 6:45, is that okay? We might be early; Iroh is always about being early."

She laughed, "I know, and that's fine. Don't forget the script and music lyrics, okay?"

"I won't I've gotta go I'll see you in a few hours!"

"Okay, I'll see you then." She giggled again, "Bye Zuko."

"Bye… Katara." _How does she do this to me?_ I put my phone on my desk filled out the audition form and was headed to give it to my uncle.

"Uncle. Here's the form. Katara said that we should head over at about 6:45, okay?"

He signed it and chuckled. "What happened today that you're so… perky?"

I blushed deeply thinking about this morning. "Uncle, I don't know why but…. She makes me happy. I feel like I have to protect her, Suki says we like each other but, well I know I like her, I almost kissed her! But she wouldn't like me like that, would she?" I say the last question as if I already knew the answer.

"You almost kissed her?"

"This morning, she slipped and I caught her and I moved to kiss her and the bell rang."

He smiled and handed me my form. "You should go clean up; it'll be nice to see Kanna and Pakku again."

I looked at the clock, _4:30, how is it 4:30 already? I must've driven home slower then normal._ For half an hour I did my homework, finishing it then practiced the songs I was going to sing. "Because I Love Her" and "Edelweiss". Then I take a fifteen minute shower at five and try to find something suitable to wear. _I don't want to look too formal because it's not a date, but I don't want to go bumming it either, so black jeans and a blue polo? Yeah…. No make that Khakis and a Blue polo. _Finally having gone through my whole closet it was 5:25 and I was towel drying my hair when I thought about the things I should be bringing. I left the towel to hang dry in the bath room and went to my stuff. I picked up the script and form wanting to keep them together so they wouldn't get lost. I went to my computer and printed off the lyrics for both songs and while that was happening I grabbed my sketch book of Katara and my pencil. I put on some axe right before we left and Katara was already working on dinner. Hakoda, Uncle and her grandparents went to the living room to chat saying we needed to practice, while Sokka was in the T.V. room by himself. As I'm ushered in to the kitchen and I set my things down on the counter. "Hey Katara." I rubbed the back of my neck blushing. She looked gorgeous. A Sky blue dress sewn perfectly.

"Hey Zuko, do you like my dress?" She did a little turn around. The Dress was tight until the skirt of it that went to her knees. Her hair was still down and she was wearing make up. Very light make up, a soft blue eye shadow and light pink blush. She had white flip flops on.

"You-You look b-beautiful." She giggled and blushed a bit.

"Do you want to start rehearsing? I have the perfect idea for our skit!"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know the scene where Captain Von Trapp and Maria argue about his children?"

"Yeah, and he walks in on them singing… that one?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"It's fine." I say and turn to that page. She makes sure that dinner will be fine for the time being. Then she picks up her book. "Where do you want to start?"

"How about where he asks if his children have been climbing trees…?"

"Okay." I clear my throat lightly and start. "Now, fräulein… I want a truthful answer."

"Yes, Captain."

"Is it possible, or could I have just imagined it? Have my children, by any chance, been climbing trees today?"

"Yes Captain."

"I see and where did they, may I ask, get these…."

"Play clothes."

"Is that what they are?"

"I made them from the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom."

"Drapes?" I slowly make my voice rougher as he is supposed to, outraged by this woman, Maria.

"They have plenty of wear left; we've been everywhere in them!"

"Are you telling me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg… in nothing but some old drapes?"

"And having a marvelous time!"

"They have uniforms."

"Forgive me, Straight Jackets. They can't be children if they worry about clothes."

"They don't complain."

"They don't dare! Thy love you too much and fear-"

"Don't discuss my children."

"You've got to hear, you're never home…"

"I don't want to hear more."

"I know you don't but you've got to!" Our voices very loud and Sharp attracting attention neither one of us was aware of. "Liesl's not a child-"

"Not one word-"

"Soon she'll be a woman and you won't even know her. Friedrich wants to be a man but you're not here to show-"

"Don't you dare tell me-"

"Brigitta could tell you about him. She notices everything. Kurt acts tough to hide the pain when you ignore him… the way you do all of them! Louisa, I don't know about yet. The little ones just want love. Please, love them all."

"I don't care to hear more."

"I am not finished yet, captain!"

Like thunder my voice booms through the room but neither of us notice, "Oh yes you are Captain!" I pause as directed, "Fräulein. Now you will pack your bags this minute… and return to the abbey." I pretend to look for something. "What's that?"

"It's singing" she says in a timid voice.

"I realize it's singing, but whom?"

"The children."

"The children?"

She sighed and smiled at me. "Wow Zuko… You were… amazing!"

"Me? You were way better." She went back to dinner and was close to finishing up. "What songs are you singing?"

"My favorite things and….Promise you won't laugh?" I promised, "Reflection from Mulan. And sadly, I would've done something from Swan Princess if the Odette's singing wasn't all duets."

"No way… I'm doing Edelweiss and Because I love her. It was my mom's favorite series of movies… She always told me to listen to women and when I end up wrong, that I shouldn't be so hesitant to apologize."

"It was my mom's favorite series of movies too. I think she wanted to teach Sokka a lesson."

We both laughed and I asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks." She was putting the last touches on when Sokka showed himself.

"That smells great. I'll be in the dinning room!" With that he walked off and I started to chuckle.

"Here let me help." With that I picked up four of the seven plates and smiled at her. "I have plenty of practice from working at Uncle's tea shop." With that I pushed open the door Sokka had left through and set the plate on the table.

I walked in the kitchen and heard Sokka jump up, "I forgot a soda!" and he rushed through the door Katara was headed through plates went up I caught Katara and the plates in the nick of time. Still holding Katara, I blushed when Sokka said, "Way to catch the GIRL. It would've been nice to be caught you know…"

I helped her up and said, "Yeah but it was either you or the plates."

"Why not me or Katara?"

"Because it would've been rude to dismiss a woman before a man."

With that Uncle, Hakoda, and their grandparents walked into the kitchen laughing away, pretending they hadn't been watching us. I took the plates I had saved into the dinning room. They were quite miraculously untouched as if they hadn't been thrown in the air at all. Everyone started making their way into the dinning room and Hakoda sat down at one end of the table and Uncle sat at the other. Sokka sat on the side with three chairs and Katara's grandmother said, "Pakku dear, let's sit with our grandson." I blushed as Her grandparents sat next to Sokka. Katara was coming out of the kitchen with a tea pot and seven small tea cups. I quickly took the tea pot and place it on the Tea cozy. Katara thanked me and went around the table putting cups down. She gave uncle and herself the last two cups and I pulled out the chair closest my uncle and gestured for her to sit. She did and I gently pushed her in blushing like mad. I quickly sat in my own seat, that was quite close to Katara's and Hakoda spoke, "Katara, are you ready to say grace?"

I remembered Iroh saying they were just as catholic as us, but having been out of practice I had forgotten my basic prayers. So I watched and followed her. (A/N I'm sorry if I offend anyone about the religion but, I wanted to make it easy on myself so I didn't have to make up four different religions!)

She nodded, took her hand to her forehead, "In the name of the father," her heart, "The Sun," touched her left shoulder then right shoulder, "And they Holy Spirit." I decided to quietly say prayer while the others drowned me out, "Bless us our lord, for these thy gifts, for which we are about to receive Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen."

Dinner was amazing except I went for my napkin to wipe my mouth when I brushed her thigh. I blushed and got nervous; she must have noticed this because she looked over as if to say something then continued eating. After dinner I helped her clean up and she convinced her father and grandparents to go and that we'd be fine. Uncle already knew we would be. After they left Katara said to her brother, "When Suki comes send her up to my room, okay Sokka?" He nodded and turned on the T.V. "Come on Zuko."

"To your room?"

"Yeah grab your stuff." I did as directed and then followed her upstairs. We went left and she told me, "Dad gave me the master bedroom when we moved here, he said 'You're a girl you need some space, plus I'll be working a lot.' But I knew another reason. My mom." She opened the door at the end of the hallway. When we walked in the room, we took off our shoes and sox and my case, and then I saw her walls were Windex Blue and most of the furniture was white. She had a white glass book shelf and a matching curio shelving which had more glass items on it as well as an old, wooden _'probably hand crafted'_, empty necklace case. I'm guessing it was the case for the choker necklace she was wearing. Her Desk was large and white with a computer and homework scatter on it. Next to the bookshelf she had a blue, fuzzy, circle chair with a white canopy around it. In the opposite corner of that she had a mini fridge with a microwave oven on top. Not one of the little tiny fridges for three midget cokes but the kind that actually held bottles of soda, microwave dinners and fruit. Next to the chair and canopy was an art desk, the kind of desk that holds a long scroll paper, but she had a lot of papers of drawings on it. She had the sketch book I gave her sitting open on top. She had a lot of art sets, from face painting to professional watercolors. I think she had all the sets. In that particular corner of the room there were inspirational posters. Next to the art…area, was two chairs and a table, painted to match the room, expertly crafted. In that corner of the room she had hung the canvas of Fruit, the first thing I saw her paint. Next to the Fridge she had a keyboard and various pieces of music sitting on the stand and on the window sill, and one that seemed that she was composing; She had an acoustic guitar next to it. She had the electric blue Translucent Curtains. Above her curtains there were pictures of famous musicians, singers, dancer, and actors. Next to that was her desk, and blue computer chair. The on the wall next to the previous one was the door to her bathroom, which she pointed out. Next to that she had a white bunk bed where the bottom section could turn into a couch, which is how it was. It had electric blue Sheets and comforter and pillows. Then on the other side of her bed she had a dresser painted and built the same as the table and chairs, then she had a walk-in closet, which was open until she quickly shut it, blushing. It was a nice room, very calming, and it had a lot of space in the middle. She sat down on the bottom part of her bed, giving me plenty of space to sit next to her, so I did. I set my stuff on the floor and then suddenly this mornings happens came flooding back to me.

I sighed then said, "Katara, about this morning"

"Don't worry about it." She said with a fake relaxed tone.

I turned to her and took her hands in mine making us both blush softly, "But I feel like it's unresolved. I shouldn't have acted so rashly on my emotions."

She giggled and started sifting through papers and handed me two, one colored and one not, but they were the same picture. Her hugging me saying don't be sorry. "It's okay Zuko, you're a teenage guy. Hormones are bound to push you around too."

I gently placed them on the top of the stack I had. "It wasn't hormones Katara… I think… I think I really do care about you. I know it sounds bizarre or creepy because we've only known each other for a little under a week but," I looked up into her eyes and gently placed a hand on her cheek, "I feel like, like I've known you my whole life, even though I know very little about you."

She put her hand on my cheek and caressed my scar and again leaning into it, even though normally I would've turned away, Closing my eyes for a second. "I-I feel the same…" She looked away as I stare at her in shock, of all the things I had expected her to say, that was not it. Her hand fell from my cheek and before I knew it I had put it back in its place with my hand covering it. I watched as she looked at me, I took my free hand and held her left hand. Slowly we moved closer together, just like that morning. I opened my eyes halfway to see hers in the same half lidded fashion and we looked into each others eyes still getting closer. Our noses brushed together and I couldn't help but let my eyes shut. I could feel her breath and our lips brushed; suddenly I couldn't take it anymore pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. To my great surprise she kissed back Everything blurred, except her. I could no longer remembered that Sokka was downstairs; all I could think about was slowly pulling Katara on top of me, so she had full control of the situation. Only parting from her lips for a moment to take a breath and then keep kissing. I put my hand in her hair and on the small of her back, letting a moan out as she accidentally rubbed against my crotch. I knew my moan sounded desperate and needy, but some small part of me, wanted her to hear how desperately I was falling for her. _With whatever this feeling is. _By then I was lightly sweating and panting, but I kept kissing her, needing her more and more by the second.

Katara's POV

I could feel him leaning into my hand as I touched his scar, I couldn't stop myself but I admitted it anyway. "I-I Feel the Same…" I not only stuttered and Blushed, but admitted I cared about him! I just looked away in shame. I let my hand fall and I felt his hand put it back on his cheek resting his on top of mine. He took my free hand with his own, staring into my eyes as I had been staring at him. We moved slowly but before I knew it our noses touched and my eyes shut, our lips brushed and he captured me in a passionate kiss, and yet it was tender. I couldn't help but kiss back, having no idea how to express these feelings except to show him how I felt; one was too powerful for words. And another she hadn't felt since her mother died, Need. There was lust that she had felt at one point with Jet but that first one… It made her heart soar just thinking about Zuko, whatever it was. I was so caught up in our kiss I thought hours had gone by but I knew better. But try as I might, I couldn't look to see what time it was. I could only feel Zuko, I heard him moan as I readjusted so I didn't feel like I was crushing him, but I liked the sound of his moan, it sounded as if he liked it, needed me as much as I needed him, and most of all it sounded… It sounded like he was holding back his hormonal urges just for me. _Wait…when did I end up on top of him and when did I start panting? _At that point I didn't care I felt his hands in my hair and on my back so I decided to see if his hair really was as soft as it looked, it was. I had my right hand in his hair letting my thumb caress his scar while my other hand traveled up and down his chest. I kissed him pushing down softly so he wouldn't strain his neck to kiss me. I could feel his arousal against my thigh but I kept kissing him. That is until we heard a knock on my door. We both gasped I went to sit up accidentally brushing my thigh into his crotch. He bit his lip hard to keep from moaning as he sat up panting.

"Hey, Katara, it's me Suki. Your door locked itself again. You really should get it fixed!"

I blushed as Zuko gave me this suspicious look. I briefly checked to make sure his arousal wasn't noticeable but it wasn't as brief as I thought. Zuko had noticed, he blushed and asked in a hushed tone, "Why are you looking at my crotch?"

I had already been blushing for being caught, as if you could tell; our faces were red from our make out session so I replied quietly back, "I was making sure Suki wouldn't figure it out." Then I turn my attention to the door, "I'll be right there Suki!" I say as I quickly brush my hair my hair and run to the door taking a breath in the out and opened the door. "Sorry it locked, Sokka said he fixed it but I think he made it worse. Speaking of Sokka, we're you two making out again?"

She blushed but quickly spit out the words I was dreading, "It looks like we weren't the only ones." I glanced to Zuko my already red heated face getting even redder. She laughed and said, "Don't worry guys your secret's safe with me. Until you tell the group, then I'll let the rest of the school know!" I laughed knowing Suki really wouldn't tell.

Zuko lied back and picked up his sketch book, obviously getting an Idea. "So, practice?"

Zuko's POV

"So, practice?" I had just gotten the idea to draw her laughing so I had just started an outline when Katara said this.

"How did you know we were making out? What did you see?" I said without looking away from the sketch. I drew her leaning against her desk with her hand to her laughing mouth her eyes we're closed with delight.

"I saw two looks from you guys, earlier I knew you had it bad because when you talked about the other one your eyes lit up with the same sparks Sokka gets and my parents get. Love. And I could see the sheer need in both of you the second I set foot in the room. You guys are so obvious! You're in love!" Katara and I looked at each other. _Is that what this feeling is? Love? My mom used to say love was powerful, that it overtook your whole being, especially when you love someone erotically, as a friend, as a family member, AND as someone you trust. Mom, is this love?_ I realized I was staring when Katara said something about not telling Sokka or else, and continued my work. Her dress had wavy lines from being loose. I got the puffy sleeves just right and had a little trouble on the cut of the dress. It wasn't low or boxy, but it wasn't round either. It was slanted slightly and curved into a straight line right above her breasts. I blushed at thinking this. One of her legs was holding her up and the other one was gracefully tucked under her. The hand that wasn't covering her mouth was resting on the desk as if to make sure she didn't fall. Her chocolate brown hair cascading down her back like a water fall except the small portion that was in a bun. Her nose was cute and perfect, and so were her eyebrows. She'd make the best model in the world. I would need more colored pencils, ones that would accurately depict her caramel skin tone. Even caramel was a shade or two too dark it was more off a French vanilla Cappuccino. And her eyes. They were like six different blues all together. But they are gorgeous. So I decided to leave it at that and jump into whatever those girls were gossiping about. "So, Practice?" Saying exactly what Katara had said, ten to fifteen minutes ago. They looked at me and smiled grabbing their lyrics.

"Zuko first!" Suki shouted.

"Why me?"

"We've heard each other sing before; we haven't heard you sing by yourself yet." She stated simply.

"Okay…Which one?"

"The one that's required."

I sighed as she said this; I cleared my throat and started out,

"Isn't it enough that I fight the dragons? That I fight the villains and win the prize?  
Isn't it enough that I run the kingdom? Solve everyone's problems direct and advised.  
Why must I also get down on my knees and apologize?"

I chuckled just like the song,  
"Because I love her, I need her  
Like Earth needs the Sun  
I need the one I love  
To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms  
Because I love her, I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day  
I hear her singing  
And bringing strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms  
Miles apart, yet still my heart can hear her melody  
I'm more than sure I can't endure  
Without her love for me  
Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her!"

I had annunciated when necessary and was blushing by the end.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Suki said. "Katara, your turn!"

She took a few deep breaths, cleared her throat, and began,

"Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly  
To be myself  
I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside"

I found myself smiling at her. Suki sang Tattoo by Jordin Sparks and then it was my turn to sing again. I asked katara if I could barrow her guitar; she said yes. So I started playing the song I knew very well and sang very tenderly.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Ev'ry morning you greet me  
Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever

Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever"

I was quiet after I finished, and saw Katara looking at me in awe. "Katara! You're Turn!" Suki announced.

She smiled at me and sat on the bed next to me. She sang very lively as the song is.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,  
bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,  
brown paper packages tied up with strings,  
these are a few of my favorite things.

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,  
door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles.  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings.  
these are a few of my favorite things.

Girls in a white dresses with a blue satin sashes,  
snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,  
silver white winters that melt into springs,  
these are a few of my favorite things.

When the dog bites, when the bee stings,  
when I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
and then I don't feel so bad.

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,  
bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,  
brown paper packages tied up with strings,  
these are a few of my favorite things.

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,  
door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles.  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings.  
these are a few of my favorite things.

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,  
snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,  
silver white winters that melt into springs,  
these are a few of my favorite things.

When the dog bites, when the bee stings,  
when I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
and then I don't feel so bad."

Suki sang Do Re Mi and then said, "Seeing ask I know how We'll be judged, you too will most definitely get the part unless your voices don't sound right together. Let's hear you two sing, 'Something Good'." We looked at her and she told us which page and we turned to it in our books. We read through it and blushed; there was an intimate kiss after this song.

We decided to listen to it once on the computer then sing it. "You ready?" she nodded and she started singing.

"Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked miserable past  
I must have had a moment of truth

For here you are  
Standing there  
Loving me  
Whether or not you should

So somewhere in my youth  
Or childhood  
I must have done something good

Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good"

I took her hands in mine before I jumped in, "For Here you are

Standing there  
Loving me  
Whether or not you should"

Her line, "So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good"

Together, "Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could"

Her, "So some where in my youth or child"

Me, "or childhood"

Her, "I must have done something"

Together, me following her tempo, "Something good"

I hadn't realized we had been staring at each other until Suki hugged us saying; let me correct myself, Squealing, "YOU GUYS ARE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

We laughed and Suki decided that eight fifteen was long enough practice and that If we needed her she'd be with Sokka for the next half an hour.

"Zuko I want to show you something." She took my hand and led me down to her basement where a large T.V. was as well as a couch and Foosball table and a bunch of different games. There was a room sectioned off and it wasn't until we were inside that I realized why. It was a recording studio. "My dad built most of what's down here, Aang's foster dad, Gyatso, Gave us his old recording stuff. I work two jobs for myself, my band, and my mini fridge. Sokka works one for Himself, mostly video games and stuff, Suki and HIS mini fridge." She closed the door and sat in a chair. "You wouldn't believe this but, most of the stuff in my house my dad or grandfather have made. My grandfather made the coffee table in the living room out of drift wood. They're both extremely gifted. I know I'm a good artist and a good musician, and even a good writer. But I feel like it doesn't effect the world. My dad's a cop. And he works with Gran Pakku in shop selling things they build. Their business thrives, but I know that Dads best work comes from missing mom, or anger that he hadn't been there. I was. He blames himself, I blame myself, and Sokka just hides what happened and how he feels about it."

I pulled up a chair and picked up her feet putting them in my lap, gently massaging her calves and feet and asked her gently, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded softly, I could tell she felt like crying but didn't want to. "There was a gang called the southern raiders. My dad was working late trying to figure out the pattern in the victims. Mom, Sokka and I were out. I was five, maybe six. Sokka saw a sports store that was going out of business; it was only a shop or two from the grocery store. We had bought the things we needed and had loaded up the car, mom and I, putting the cart away. This was the same gang that would hide under people's cars and either rape them if they were pretty or shot them to prove a point. My mom's death proved a point alright. We headed back to the car and a man held a gun to my moms head. 'Mom, what's going on?'

'Go find your brother dear, everything will be alright.'

'Mom I'm scared.'

'Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be okay. I love you.' So I ran… as fast as I could. By the time Sokka and I got back, she was dead. We took mom's Cell phone from the car and called dad. He was transferred here. They thought that a small town would help. My mom always wanted to live in a small town. Some Nights I'll wake up and hear my dad crying, asking what he did to deserve the punishment he received."

Suddenly, I knew we were meant to be there for each other. We had suffered great losses. We felt that we weren't fast enough to someone we held dear to us. I noticed she held her necklace and let the tears fall quietly down her cheeks. I quickly wiped them away making her look at me. That's when I realized I was about to cry too, I kissed her forehead and said, "Don't you blame yourself for this Katara. You did nothing wrong. You had no idea what was happening."

She looked at her watch, and hugged me tightly. "She died today. I've learned to cover it. But what happened earlier… My mom used to tell me what love was like, how I would feel when it happened. She… she was right!"

I blushed deeply and smiled sadly, "Katara for both of us… I think, in honor of our mothers, we should wait to say that. I know how I feel about you, and I feel the same way you do for me, but saying it… It makes me remember my mom. She used to joke about me never falling in love because I was so solitary. She finally told me how she felt when she was in love when I started turning into and hormonal teenager. So, as much as it pains me, could we not say it? For now?"

She smiled and laughed softly, "Of course."

"So, why did you bring me down here?"

"This room has extra insulators so the sound doesn't travel through these walls."

"Oh, so you didn't want anyone to hear us crying?"

"Well my original Idea was to make out but seeing as we've only got ten minutes until Dad and Uncle get back…." She glanced at me and we started laughing lightly.

"I can do a lot in ten minutes."

"Like what?"

"Like making you smile, and laugh and maybe through in a sexy remark every now and then."

She giggled, "Amuse me."

"Okay but, don't say I didn't warn you!" She smiled and So the conversation began, talking about anything and everything, that was happy of course. I once again picked up her feet and started massaging her feet and calves, telling her about this one time when I was attacked by a turtle duck mother because I had been mean to her tortoise duckling, but my mom told me why it had happened, preventing me from getting mad at the poor animals. She laughed at the picture of me getting bit by a turtle duck (A/N I've had a few people ask me about this, A turtle duck is just too adorable to decide whether it's a turtle or a duck! So I didn't choose.). "So, are we like, a couple now?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck, blushing.

"Yeah, but I want to tell Sokka myself. After you leave. That way neither my dad nor my brother can attempt to ask penetrating questions."

"Okay. We'll tell Toph, Aang, and Haru, tomorrow right?" She nodded and so we decided to go upstairs and get my stuff.

* * *

Yay! That was actually kinda long! Now, if you will be so amazing and Kind you'll help me out and Review with ideas, opinions and nice words of encouragement? Thanks! The next Chapie will have more Taang but I just HAD to get this in before writing more!

rock n elemental

Review Please! Thanks!

l

l

V


End file.
